


Fuso orario

by darkrin



Series: Toronto è una Varese più grande [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 12:04:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18799984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrin/pseuds/darkrin
Summary: A volte ci vuole tempo e spazio per imparare a lasciarsi amare. / o anche: Flaminia parte per l'erasmus, Emilia e Valerio non la lasciano sola. Toronto viene citata comunque.





	Fuso orario

**Author's Note:**

> Prima o poi tornerò a rileggerla e sistemare le sviste. /o/

 

every time I travel  
i meet myself a little more.   
sometimes you have to leave all your cities   
to fall in love  
  
and now I am   
time zones apart from   
most of my lovers,   
some lives apart from the others.

\- Yrsa Daley Ward, Coordinates

 

 

 

 

Flaminia ha ventun anni quando esce con il suo primo ragazzo, Andrea, un occhialuto collega di università che vorrebbe darle più amore di quanto lei non sia pronta ad accettare.

Ogni tanto capita ancora al centro sociale in cui ha passato giorni interi durante gli ultimi anni di liceo, ma solo in veste di pubblico alle serate. Quel mondo è diventato un rumore di fondo della sua vita che si costruisce come una mappa arzigogolata tra le strade di Lettere de La Sapienza e le copisterie di viale Ippocrate. I visi che lo animano e lo riempiono sono quasi tutti a lei sconosciuti e per questo sempre amati.

Si porta ancora dentro i volti, fatti di ombre nere e fogli bianchi, che ha incontrato in quegli anni in cui la sua camera era una gabbia da cui scappare e il mondo un posto di cui riempirsi tramite gli altri. Ogni tanto li incontra dal vivo e si sorprende di come si siano alterati i tratti sui loro volti, la sfumatura della loro voce, dei loro occhi. Ogni tanto li incontra e la riempiono di tristezza come una casa amata e ritrovata dopo anni, infestata dai rampicanti: è vita anche quella, ma non quella che avresti voluto per lei.

Valerio ed Emilia restano due punti fermi, due cartelli stradali, nella sua vita.

Quando in un sabato pomeriggio di primavera, Flaminia gli racconta di Andrea, di tutto quell’amore di cui non sa cosa fare, dove mettere, Valerio commenta, tra i rivoli di fumo che si alzano dalla sua sigaretta: _gli spezzerai il cuore_ , ma lo fa senza giudizio, senza critica, come si parla di un evento inevitabile. _Gli spezzerai il cuore_ , ma non è quello che facciamo tutti ogni giorno a qualcuno?

Flaminia si stringe le gambe al petto. Indossa un leggero vestito floreale che la avvolge come un bozzolo sulle scale bianche di Villa Torlonia su cui sono seduti.

\- Non voglio, ma non so che altro fare. –

Valerio le posa una mano sulla testa, come è sua consuetudine ormai da anni e Flaminia è così abituata a quel gesto e alla sua presenza che neanche cerca di scuoterselo più di dosso.

\- Nessuno lo sa alla tua età ed è questo il bello. Goditela questa sensazione. –

La ragazza si volta, mostrandogli i denti in una smorfia. A volte pensa che la vita era più facile, quando aveva solo i suoi disegni. A volte vorrebbe tornare a nascondersi tra la carta e i colori.

\- A volte vorrei non mi vedesse – ammette, contro le sue ginocchia. – Vorrei che nessuno mi vedesse. -

La mano di Valerio si fa più pesante, più corporea sulla sua testa. Un’ancora fatta di dita e calore.

\- Lo so. Ed Emilia ti prenderebbe a schiaffi se fosse qui. –

Flaminia posa una guancia sullo spigolo delle sue ginocchia per voltarsi a guardarlo.

\- Per fortuna non c’è – ribatte e sorride.

 

 

Valerio è, di loro, l’unico che continua a fare parte del collettivo che anni prima lui, Matteo, Elena e altri avevano creato e a partecipare ancora assiduamente alle assemblee, a proporre idee e manifestazioni e a tornare a casa a orari troppo tardi. Ha ventotto anni e la serenità di chi conosce tutti i difetti del paese in cui vive e ha deciso di prenderne solo il buono, di chi conosce tutte le proprie mancanze e ha deciso di trasformarle in una storia divertente. Ha un tatuaggio che gli avvolge il braccio destro come un abbraccio, parla sempre a voce alta e non arrossisce quando tutte le teste si voltano verso di lui.

È più alto e pesante di quanto vorrebbe la moda del momento e brinda alla cosa con un negroni.

Sabina una volta gli ha detto, con quell’accento che non spiega da dove venga:

\- Se continui a bere così tanti negroni, Salvini finirà per farti espatriare. –

Valerio aveva sorriso e scosso le spalle.

\- Che ce provasse – aveva risposto. – A famme lasciare casa mia. -

 

 

Flaminia parte per l’erasmus e lei e Andrea si lasciano. Non sa se sia più grata a quello scambio per le stradine minute di Bruges in cui perdersi, per la nebbia che gioca a nascondino con le case e i canali o per averle dato la scusa perfetta per liberarsi di quella storia in cui non sapeva stare.

Emilia, via skype, alza gli occhi al cielo e sbuffa tutta l’aria che ha nei polmoni.

\- Sei impossibile – afferma, ma non lo pensa davvero.

O se lo pensa non le impedisce di salutarla con un sentito: _sei la mia amica_ che strappa sempre un sorriso fatto di pixel e nostalgia a Flaminia.

Ogni tanto ripensa a Matteo e a quella solitudine di cui le aveva parlato, attraverso la linea disturbata dal freddo del Canada. Alza lo sguardo sul cielo grigio di pioggia che si infiltra tra i tetti spioventi delle case e respira a pieni polmoni quell’inverno, quella solitudine, lascia che le penetri nella ossa e la riempia come un barattolo fino a farle realizzare che non fa poi così male.

 

 

Prende una stanza in uno scalcagnato e colorato appartamento in una stradina poco lontana dal centro. La casa ha due coinquilini e pochissimi corridoi. Con ancora le valigie piene ammonticchiate accanto a quello che sarà il suo letto e che ora è solo un materasso su uno scheletro di legno, Flaminia chiama Emilia.

\- Non pensavo che le case potessero avere stanze così vicine l’una all’altra – afferma.

Emilia emette un verso che sembra il grugnito di un maialino da latte.

\- Le case sono fatte così di solito. Soprattutto le case di famiglia. –

Flaminia solleva una spalla, mentre osserva il paesaggio sconosciuto fuori dalla sua finestra. Le piacciono le finestre così ampie, le vite che può immaginare da dietro al vetro.

\- Non la mia – osserva.

Un tempo era arrabbiata. Un tempo era ferita da quella distanza che animava l’appartamento in cui era cresciuta con sua madre e che Flaminia non sapeva come colmare. Aveva provato a disegnarla per renderla più tollerabile, per riuscire a divorarla con la mano e lasciare che le sue ossa la digerissero; aveva provato a capirne il motivo immaginando una storia fantastica in cui sua madre era a volte una strega a volte una principessa sconfitta dalla vita.

\- E infatti guarda te che fine ti ha fatto fare ‘sta cosa. –

La voce di Emilia è secca, ma non per questo ferisce. È un entrare dentro alle persone di cui all’inizio Flaminia non sapeva cosa fare, ma che ora è quasi salutare. Si chiede se Emilia, al posto suo, sarebbe stata in grado di superare quel corridoio lunghissimo che separava la sua stanza dal resto della casa, della vita di sua madre.

\- In erasmus? – domanda, con un sorriso sulle labbra e può immaginare l’amica roteare gli occhi come vecchie pale eoliche all’altro lato della cornetta.

\- Sai benissimo cosa intendevo. –

Flaminia torna ad osservare gli abitanti di Bruges che camminano, discutono, respirano sotto la sua finestra.

\- Poteva andare peggio – risponde.

\- Ah certo. Potevamo nascere in Kurdistan, ma non mi pare un buon metro di paragone. –

\- Almeno avremmo avuto il sogno del Rojava. –

\- Oddio, me sembri Matteo, smettila o mi dovrò tagliare le orecchie e spedirtele per farti sentire in colpa – Emilia fa una pausa, si umetta le labbra. – Il coglione s’è fatto rinnovare il contratto in Canada per tre anni di post-doc, tra l’altro. -

\- Ormai avrà deciso di costruirsi la sua vita lì. –

\- Odio quanto sei sempre accomodante con lui. Mica se la merita tutta questa comprensione. Era amico nostro prima di quelli lì che vivono negli igloo – borbotta Emilia.

Ha questo vizio qui di affezionarsi alle persone e considerarle sue, parte della sua tribù, anche quando non le piacciono poi così tanto quando le stanno vicine.

\- Sono abbastanza sicura che i canadesi non vivano negli igloo – le fa notare Flaminia.

Emilia schiocca la lingua contro il palato.

\- Non è questo il punto – ribatte.

Flaminia non fa in tempo a dirle che: _è anche un po’ questo il punto,_ che l’amica ha già ripreso i suoi racconti, il suo tenerla aggiornata per farla sentire, anche a chilometri di distanza, stretta nell’abbraccio di quella Roma che l’ha cresciuta e amata in quel suo modo complicato fatto di autobus in panne e secchi della spazzatura lasciati a marcire sotto il sole estivo.

\- Invece lo sai che Elena si è trasferita definitivamente in Cina? – chiede.

\- No, non lo sapevo. –

\- Me l’ha detto Valerio ieri sera. Tra una cazzata e l’altra. Ah. Mi ha anche detto di dirti che già gli manchi e di farti una cultura sulle birre di lì per quando verrà trovarti che lo sai che è un classista del cazzo e beve solo birra dei piccoli produttori locali. -

\- E la Peroni. –

\- Vabbè, quella non conta. Quella è un’istituzione. –

Flaminia ride così tanto che le si chiudono gli occhi.

\- Spero che Elena sia felice – afferma.

Emilia emette un verso di assenso.

\- Mah. Penso lo sia. O che comunque stia provando ad esserlo e potrebbe andare peggio di così. –

Flaminia si siede sul bordo del letto e incrocia le gambe, le lascia dondolare sul parquet consumato da troppi passi diversi.

\- Non è quello che stiamo cercando di fare tutti? – chiede.

\- Mo me sembri Valerio, smettila che di lui ho già fatto indigestione ieri e mi basterà per una settimana. -

 

 

\- Pensavo a Matteo – dice una volta a Valerio.

Dall’altro capo della linea, l’uomo si limita a respirare.

\- Non in quel senso – aggiunge, piccata.

\- Flamì. –

C’è una stanchezza esasperata nella voce dell’uomo e Flaminia lo immagina che si porta due dita alla radice del naso e si preme le linee di frustrazione che gli si formano tra gli occhi quando qualcosa gli diventa intollerabile. Erano migliori amici, un tempo, lui e Matteo: si erano candidati insieme come rappresentati d’istituto al liceo e da lì avevano sempre condiviso sogni e ideali, fino a quando non era accaduta la vita. Non era accaduto il Canada. Ora continuano a sentirsi, a raccontarsi i progetti, l’esistenza che stanno costruendo, ma non la condividono più.

\- Puoi pensare un po’ come te pare a Matteo, basta che te ricordi che certi dettagli non li vojo sape’. E che lui non se smoverà da Toronto. –

Flaminia sbuffa aria che si mischia alla nebbia. I tacchi dei suoi stivaletti battono contro il pavimento che costeggia il canale che deve seguire per tornare a casa. Il suono le sembra diverso da quello che fanno a Roma e la immagina un po’ come la colonna sonora della sua vita lì.

\- Non in quel senso – ripete, articolando le parole. Alza lo sguardo su quel grigio che è lì da settimane, ma non le pesa poi così tanto. – Pensavo alla solitudine di cui parlava all’inizio. Pensavo che mi sarei sentita anche io così, ma non è vero. Voglio dire… a volte mi sento sola, ma non è così insopportabile. –

Valerio sbuffa una risata fumosa nella cornetta.

\- Mi piace come riesci sempre a dirle solo a me certe cose per cui Emilia ti picchierebbe. –

Flaminia sorride.

\- Non è che non mi manchiate… - inizia.

\- Ma lo so, Flamì. Ma tu e Matteo siete due persone diverse. E tu tornerai a breve. –

Flaminia si mastica un labbro, mentre infila le chiavi nella toppa.

\- Ti manca? – gli chiede.

Lo immagina sollevare le spalle, immagina il disegno del suo tatuaggio muoversi insieme al suo braccio e sparire sotto la manica della maglietta.

\- A volte, ma preferisco pensare alle cazzate che avemo fatto per anni e riderne – risponde.

La ragazza annuisce, con la fronte che sfiora la porta.

\- Sei arrivata? – chiede Valerio e Flaminia non sa bene quando abbia iniziato a riaccompagnarla a casa quasi ogni sera.

 

 

I coinquilini di Flaminia sono più grandi di lei per età e per spazio che sembrano occupare nell’appartamento e nelle vite degli altri. Martin ha ventisei anni, i capelli biondi e degli occhiali tondi che le ricordano quelli che Matteo si calcava sul naso con l’indice tremila anni luce fa. Studia ingegneria senza crederci davvero e, nei week end, lavora come cameriere in un caffè di quartiere.

Sofia ha origini spagnole e gli occhi scuri come le rocce che Flaminia ha visto a Stromboli un’estate in cui è partita in vacanza con Emilia, Valerio e Sabina. Si erano fermati solo quattro giorni e a Flaminia era sembrata l’estate più bella della sua vita. Ancora oggi non sa se quello sia un pensiero triste o meno. Le pareti gialle della stanza di Sofia sono piene di collane dalle perline colorate e di più libri sul femminismo di quanti Flaminia pensava fossero mai stati scritti.

\- Martin continua a dirmi che non ha bisogno degli altri, che non gli piace uscire o confidarsi e… ogni sera si siede con me a cena e mi racconta cose. È strano. -

La voce di Valerio le giunge distorta, più aspra del normale, dall’altoparlante del telefono e dall’aria che separa il vecchio cellulare buttato sul letto e il basso tavolino davanti cui Flaminia si sta struccando.

\- Flami, ma davvero? –

\- Davvero cosa? –

\- Ti devo spiegare cosa sta succedendo. –

Flaminia solleva una spalla, con il dischetto di cotone premuto contro l’occhio destro, prima di ricordarsi che Valerio non può vederla.

\- Forse? – chiede.

\- Non è strano. È che stare con te gli piace di più che ‘sta da solo o è quello che vuole farti credere. In ogni caso ci sta provando. –

Flaminia stringe il labbro inferiore tra i denti, lo tortura fino a staccarne una pellicina. Quando andava ancora al liceo, si innamorava delle persone con una facilità disarmante e quello che provava, le storie che immaginava, stesa sul suo letto di bambina a guardare il soffitto stellato della sua stanza, con le dita sporche di vernice e segatura di matite, le bastavano. A volte pensa che la vita era più semplice, all’epoca. Quando di certe cose poteva riempirsi senza viverle.

\- Non credo – risponde, infine.

Valerio esala un verso di esasperata stanchezza.

\- Lui ti piace? – le chiede.

Per un attimo, la linea viene occupata dal rumore delle coperte che si schiacciano sotto al peso di Flaminia che si lascia cadere sul letto e flette le gambe. Posa i talloni avvolti in colorati calzini spaiati sul materasso che cigola sotto alla pressione.

\- Non penso – afferma, alla fine, con la voce piena di riflessione.

Il sospiro di Valerio è noto come la strada in cui ha abitato per tutta la sua vita e le strappa un sorriso.

\- Sono abbastanza sicura di no – continua.

\- Se lo dici tu, Flami. - 

 

 

Ogni tanto sua madre la chiama. Non sembra mai esserci un calendario preciso dei momenti in cui si fa sentire, forse è quando realizza che non è consono non avere notizie di sua figlia per tutti quei giorni, forse a un pranzo di lavoro qualcuno dei suoi conoscenti le chiede qualcosa che le fa pensare ai capelli rossi di Flaminia che nessuno sa da dove siano spuntati perché né lei né il padre li possedevano. Il padre di Flaminia che è un’altra storia che non esiste.

La voce di sua madre, al telefono, sembra sempre arrivare da lontano: da qualche profondità marina in cui si sono perse o dal fondo di un lungo scompartimento di un treno che non sono in grado di attraversare.

Gli argomenti di conversazione vanno a periodi: per settimane le ha chiesto come fosse il cibo di lì, se mangiasse abbastanza, se seguisse una dieta equilibrata. Ora è passata al sonno: _dormi abbastanza, lo sai che non devi bere caffè il pomeriggio, hai provato a fare yoga prima di metterti a letto?_ Flaminia dà risposte scarne, metodiche, cliniche: _sì, dormo e i caffè di qui sono diversi dai nostri e li evito, non ti preoccupare._

\- I soldi ti bastano? – conclude sempre sua madre e Flaminia la immagina in piedi davanti all’ampia finestra del salone, quella di vetro decorato che non si può toccare.

Flaminia annuisce.

\- Sì, mamma, tranquilla. -

Quando riattaccano, le rimane per ore addosso la sensazione di avere una galleria di terra e fango al posto del petto, di essere fatta di vuoto e silenzio. Di essere irraggiungibile.  

 

 

\- Quando torni? – le chiede una sera Emilia in quel modo che ha lei di posare le domande in modo che sembrino ordini o ingiunzioni.

\- Prima o poi. –

La voce di Flaminia arriva soffocata dal cuscino su cui ha spalmato la faccia, quando si è stesa sul letto. Il computer abbandonato sul comodino, con skype aperto e il volto di Emilia privo di trucco e rossetto che si muove e le parla e dice:

\- Spero prima che poi, stronza. –

Flaminia solleva un braccio in un vago gesto di qualcosa che non è accettazione né rifiuto. Rotola sul fianco, con una mano sotto al cuscino, per guardare l’amica.

\- È che non riesco a mettermi a guardare gli aerei – ammette. – Non riesco a pensare di organizzarmi. –

\- Non mi sembra una scusa valida.-

Flaminia stira un sorriso stanco.

\- Domani vado a tagliarmi i capelli – dice. – E poi giuro che prenoto. –

\- Meglio. -

 

 

Quando scende a Roma per le vacanze di Pasqua, Valerio le scrive: _alla fine tua madre viene a prenderti?_ e al: _no, ha avuto un impegno improvviso_ , insiste contro i tenui: _Valerio, ci sta il treno, non c’è bisogno_ per andare a raccattarla in aeroporto.

L’esterno di Fiumicino la accoglie con la sua accecante e afosa distesa di carrozzerie in attesa. L’aria calda di Roma le toglie il fiato e le fa sudare la schiena, nonostante i capelli più corti che le solleticano le scapole e la fanno sentire più leggera.

La vecchia Panda di Valerio è un macinino di un giallo spento che arranca su ogni salita e che Emilia è convinta sia depressa e che è per questo che Valerio la ama tanto: _perché gli opposti si attraggono._ Un vecchio _arbre magique_ senza più nessun odore è appeso allo specchietto retrovisore e ondeggia, quando Flaminia si chiude lo sportello alle spalle.

\- Piano – ingiunge Valerio, posando una mano di conforto sul cruscotto della macchina. – Lo sai che Romina è fragile. –

Flaminia rotea gli occhi e si china a schioccargli un bacio sulla guancia.

\- Ciao, eh – afferma.

\- Ciao – risponde l’uomo, scompigliandole i capelli con una mano. – Che è sto bacio? E ‘sti capelli? – chiede.

Un sorriso gli piega l’angolo delle labbra e Flaminia si sente finalmente a casa. Sente i polmoni riempirsi d’aria e gonfiarsi come palloncini che le sollevano la cassa toracica. Scuote le spalle, mentre si allaccia la cintura in un gesto che è pura memoria muscolare.

\- Il Belgio – risponde e non è davvero una spiegazione, ma Valerio annuisce come se lo fosse.

\- Te lo ricordi il romano, però? Perché se no te faccio scende’ qui. –

 

 

Tornare a Roma è un tornare tra volti e strade amiche e in una casa in cui persino il silenzio sembra rimbombare. Sua madre la accoglie sulla porta dell’appartamento che hanno condiviso per anni con un sorriso tirato e un leggero cenno del capo a Valerio che ha insistito per portarle il trolley fino alla sua stanza perché _ormai ho fatto trenta, famo trentuno_.

La sua stanza, con Valerio dentro, sembra improvvisamente più piena, meno lontana da ogni cosa.

\- Stasera Emilia diceva di andare a berci una birra a San Lollo – lo informa, interrompendo il suo guardarsi intorno in quello spazio che è il ricordo di una Flaminia più giovane. – Pare abbia trovato un posto nuovo. –

\- Sì, un posto hipster di merda. –

Lo dice senza vera acredine, con quell’accettazione con cui Valerio sembra voler accogliere ogni cosa, ché di beghe ce ne sono tante ovunque e non ha davvero senso farsene carico più del necessario.

\- Lo sai che a Emilia piacciono quei locali. –

\- Lo so. E anche a te. –

Flaminia scuote le spalle, impenitente.

\- A stasera quindi? – gli chiede.

Valerio sorride.

\- Lo sai. –

 

 

Quando Flaminia riparte per quell’erasmus che si è scelta, lo fa con la valigia più vuota e con, nel petto, solo un pacco da giù pieno di nostalgia e sorrisi che le feriscono le costole più che riempirle.

Riparte con addosso gli abbracci quasi violenti di Emilia e il: _fa parte del gioco_ di Valerio che le pesa sulla testa come la sua mano. Flaminia annuisce e non piange, ma quasi. A volte non sa ancora cosa farsene di quell’amore che è fatto di parole e presenza a cui non è stata abituata, a volte vorrebbe scrollarseli di dosso, urlare che le chiedono troppo, che ci sono cose che non può dare o prendere, che può solo osservare, ma i suoi amici hanno radici resistenti come quelle di certe querce e restano. Restano sempre

 

 

Ci vuole tempo, ci vuole aria nuova sulla pelle, ci vuole il peso di sguardi che non hanno conosciuto la Flaminia diciottenne che seppelliva il suo banco di scuola sotto strati e strati di disegni e che ha rischiato di farsi bocciare, a cui Emilia ha detto con cipiglio severo: _non vorrai mica fare la fine di quel deficiente di mio fratello, spero_ per imparare a sostenere il peso di quell’amore.

Valerio inizia ad uscire con una ragazza che beve solo vino ed Emilia dice che è così buffo osservarli, lui con le sue birre e lei che beve solo rosso perché si addice di più al suo volto o al personaggio che ha deciso di indossare da quando un qualche parente è sparito nel nulla. Flaminia sorride, dice che vuole una foto di quella felicità a cui non sa ancora partecipare. Quando Emilia posa le dita sullo schermo là dove, a Roma, c’è l’immagine dell’angolo delle labbra di Flaminia e le chiede: _che hai?,_ Flaminia non capisce di cosa stia parlando.

 

 

Quando torna a Roma definitivamente, con nel costato una nuova casa di cui non era pronta a disfarsi, Valerio e Francesca si sono lasciati e Flaminia gli tiene il muso per giorni per non averle permesso di conoscere la ragazza che era riuscita a incastrare la sua attenzione per ben tre mesi.

Valerio scuote le spalle, mentre sposta le scatole mezze vuote dei rifornimenti per il centro sociale.

\- Probabilmente la incontrerai qui. Pare che tutti ritornino sempre qui. –

Non aggiunge: a parte quelli che non lo fanno.

Flaminia è seduta su una delle fredde sedioline di alluminio, con i piedi posati sulla gamba del tavolino davanti a lei.

\- Non è la stessa cosa – si lamenta. – L’hai fatto apposta – lo accusa, con un dito.

Valerio si volta a guardarla da sopra la spalla ed è un’occhiata più lenta delle solite, più pesante.

\- Forse – ammette, alla fine. – Così impari a lasciarmi per mesi solo con Emilia e i suoi messaggi delle tre di notte. –

\- Ti avevo detto di staccare la connessione! –

\- E se ci fossero delle emergenze? –

\- Ma quali emergenze vuoi che ci siano alle tre di notte? – domanda, con un sorriso a piegarle la faccia in modi che, Flaminia teme, la rendano irriconoscibile.

\- Le tue per esempio. –

Per un attimo, Flaminia rimane a guardarlo come certi pesci dentro gli acquari all’ingresso di tutti i cinesi della capitale, poi emette un verso oltraggiato.

\- Ma per favore! Io chiamerei Emilia che tanto non dorme mai! –

La risata di Valerio continua a riecheggiare nell’ampia sala che un tempo era l’officina di un meccanico e, da anni, fa da casa a tutti loro, anche quando l’uomo si infila sotto al bancone e sparisce nella minuscola cucina adiacente.

 

 

Ci vogliono giorni, settimane, anni. È un esercizio lento imparare che anche se i tuoi genitori sono stati poco più che stelle cadenti, fatte di luce lontanissima e già fredda, nella tua vita, non per questo ogni amore ti è precluso.

Ci vogliono mesi dopo il suo ritorno, ci vuole un’ennesima estate bruciata sulle strade della capitale come le sigarette che, a volte, prendono fuoco nei secchi della spazzatura, ci vogliono concerti che lasciano Emilia senza voce in parchi dall’erba secca, fontanelle e nasoni usati come giochi d’acqua per proteggersi dal caldo.

Una mattina di fine settembre Flaminia si sveglia in una minuscola stanza dalle pareti bianche di Garbatella, con accanto il corpo caldo di Valerio e si sente spaesata, fuori asse, come se avesse addosso il fuso orario di Toronto.

Si stropiccia gli occhi con le lenzuola e si volta verso l’uomo al suo fianco, nasconde il volto contro la spalla tatuata di Valerio con un mugolio scontento.

\- Abbiamo dimenticato le tapparelle aperte – borbotta.

La risata che scuote il corpo dell’uomo è un ritmo di tamburo stanco, accompagnato dal rumore delle lenzuola che smuove per coprirla completamente.

\- Sono lenzuola bianche – si lamenta Flaminia, ma non accenna altro movimento e, presto, il suo respiro si fa di nuovo regolare.

Prima di addormentarsi di nuovo, la sfiora leggero come il volo di certi uccelli migratori, di certi ricordi, della neve che copre le strade di paesi più caldi del Canada il pensiero che forse il fuso orario di Toronto è lo stesso dell’amore.


End file.
